A device to clean snow and debris of the roofs of large vehicles is specified. It includes blowers and may be attached to a building or on a freestanding tower.
Driving safety is of paramount concern to drivers of vehicles. One typical safety challenge, especially for drivers of large vehicles, is that the top of the vehicle becomes covered with snow or ice during the winter months. Large vehicles, such as 18 wheelers, have large trailers that can become covered with snow and ice during winter storms. When the vehicle hits the road, the area behind the truck becomes a blizzard as the snow and ice blow off the top of the cab and trailer. This blizzard effect greatly reduces visibility, creating a serious and unanticipated safety hazard for the traffic to the rear of the vehicle. It is especially dangerous if the truck is turning onto a highway and the traffic is traveling at high speeds on icy roads.
Moreover, if the snow and ice remain on the vehicle it adds weight and drag to the rig which reduces fuel economy. While the present invention has particular application for snow and ice removal, it could also be used for blowing off other types of debris, such as, but not limited to, dirt, leaves, chemicals, dust, etc.